Chocolate Chunks of Pure Heaven
by o n w i n g s o f g l a s s
Summary: Drabble/s about Max and her love for chocolate chip cookies. Not in or after any particular book.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first in a series of drabbles about Max and her love for cookies. Different styles, focuses, and the like.

* * *

Crunchy, yet with a delicious gooey inside that got all over her hands, face, and shirt.

Of course she would love them; they were one of the few beautiful things in her world.

Oblivious to the world while she had them, it was as though they were a new kind of Valium.

Killing machine she might be, but even mutants have a weakness.

Infinite pans was her dream, perhaps she could bribe Iggy to constantly cook them for her.

Even though there were worlds of recipes out there, she would still love her mother's homemade cookies.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am, sick.

Yes. I, the great Maximum Ride, have succumbed to the greatest evil of all—the flu.

At least, that's how my mother, Dr. Martinez, says it.

Personally, I think I'm fine, but I am not getting out of this bed anytime soon.

You see, my mom is a mom, doctor or not.

And moms can be a bit loving, perhaps to the point of overindulgence and blindness.

Still don't understand?

Okay, allow me to demonstrate.

"Mom?" I call out in my hoarsest voice, after faking coughs.

"I don't feel good, may I have another cookie?"

* * *

Oh Max, you are so evil. XD

Anyway, I'd like to point something out to all of you. I haven't read FANG, so this is ALL pre-FANG. Starting from now, I'll put when it takes place at the beginning of each chapter, if it matters to the story . . . er, drabble.

Reviews get you cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

So this one is sort of deep-ish.

* * *

Maximum Ride had a secret.

Granted, a pretty strange secret, but a secret nonetheless.

It was about her and cookies.

Chocolate chip cookies, to be specific.

She didn't just like them, she loved them.

Every single bite that she took reminded her of sitting with Dr. Martinez and Ella, laughing and feeling safe.

It was as if she was transported to that kitchen table, where she could sense the feeling of home that oozed off of the cookies.

A warm bed, a life that was not spent constantly on the run - dreams for others.

She was content with cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun set, Angel walked out onto the porch and sat next to Max, laying her head on the older girl's shoulder.

Max was a little surprised—it had been a while since Angel had _looked_ at her, let alone shown any affection—but she didn't show it. She simply put her arm on Angel's shoulder and pulled her a little closer.

It was a beautiful sunset, the Arizona desert painted a thousand shades of red—but something was missing; because instead of the Flock on the other side of the porch, there was only a plate of cookies.

* * *

So this is meant to be post-apocalyptic, Max and Angel are the only two left, and Angel hates/hated Max.

And yes, Max watches the sunset with a plate of cookies. Obviously, they aren't as good as her mother's, seeing as she cannot cook.

So, that's about it.

Reviews get you cookies that Dr. M made, because I can't cook either.


	5. Chapter 5

Max frowned, glaring at the lump of dough in front of her.

She had labored for hours to produce this dough that looked like something Gazzy had puked up.

At least it smelled good. Max leaned in to sniff the dough, only to pull away and realize that her hair was stuck. Trying to pull it off made it stick to her hands, and wiping her hands off on her shirt made it stick_ there_.

As Iggy walked into the kitchen, he had no idea of the attack he would be facing as he said, "Ooh, do I smell cookies?"

* * *

Mother Max, making cookies for her Flock.

Should I work on a Max and the Flock relationship, or is there any particular pairing or scenario that you want me to do?

Leave the answer in a review. . . please.


	6. Chapter 6

As Max watched over the sleeping Flock, her stomach growled. They had been flying all day, and the only food they had was two burgers apiece from a McDonald's dumpster, but Max had given her food to Nudge, who looked like she might pass out.

_I can't just leave them like this . . . but I'm starving. _

Eventually, hunger won out, and she flew off into the night.

(The next day, the local paper's front cover told the story of how an angel had broken into Sam's Grocery and ravaged the bakery aisle, taking 10 boxes of cookies.)

* * *

OEMGEE.

What is this?

Did I finally update with a TWO CHAPTER SERIES THINGIE!

. . . well, no $h!+, Sherlock.

But, enjoy!

*gives cookies to all of her reviewers*


	7. Chapter 7

"We are standing at a robbery scene that has baffled scientists and religious leaders alike. Sir, would you care to tell us what happened?"

"Well, I was on the night shift at Sam's Grocery, and this girl, she _flew _in! She had freakin' wings! But here's the weird part – the chick didn't even go for the cash register, man. She went to the – the mothafuckin' bakery aisle!"

"And what did she take, exactly?"

"I dunno what she took, I was too busy running."

Fang switched off the T.V., and glared at Max, who was quietly eating a box of cookies.

* * *

As you can tell, this is a two-shot thingie. :]

It takes place a little after The Angel Experiment, so the Flock is still on the run.

And the guy talking first is a news reporter. :]


End file.
